digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Data Squad
Untitled Anyone got a source for the ages? --Blazing Chaos 18:42, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Check it out I wasn't sure where to put this. Its about the video games- check out this blog.http://www.gazimonsden.blog.com The blogger talks about a new video game. With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:35, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Jeff Nimoy's theory, and how he chose King Drasil's voice Well, you've all guessed what I've been hinting at, but here it is (some of you were definitely on the right track): Now I want to preface this with saying the following isn’t what definitely happened in the series, but it’s what I think could have happened, and so I wrote and directed it with this in mind. Also, in no way did I change the premise from what the original creators intended. This was just something I interpreted on my own. So I cast one particular actress in one particular role to satisfy my creative urge, and open up the possibilities of interpretation. If you noticed in the last episodes of Digimon Data Squad, Mona Marshall played the voice for the computer version of King Drasil. Mona also played the computer genius Izzy in the first two seasons of Digimon, which I directed in addition to this recent fifth season. I never worked on seasons 3 & 4, but I had heard that season 3's plot line involved the first two seasons turning out to be actual TV shows that the new characters watched. So, in pure Digimon style, I’d like to imagine that since all the characters, digimon, and story lines from Digimon Data Squad were unrelated to any other season of Digimon (for instance, in seasons 1 & 2 Agumon was the same, but in Digimon Data Squad he was a different Agumon, in a different universe), that in “reality,” all of Digimon Data Squad was nothing more than a computer program created by Izzy. Since Izzy’s universe was all I knew of Digimon, and I didn’t work on Tamers, this is my nod to the creators of Digimon. So the way I imagined it, in the Digimon future, conflict erupts between humans and digimon, and the two worlds declare war on each other. Looking for an end to the fighting, Izzy creates his own computer program, a mini cyber-universe, that runs on its own, to see if one day, humans and digimon in his program can figure out how to live together in peace. He intends to use the results in his own world if he’s successful. But it ends up the same, time and time again, with the two sides destroying each other. So Izzy keeps rebooting the system and starts the experiment over again in a new virtual universe. However this time something fascinating happens; some digimon and humans in the program actually team up to try to stop Izzy from rebooting. Izzy sees this as the break through he’s been waiting for, so he stops his plans to re-boot, and he let’s the program run a little longer to see what they do next in order to live together in peace. Again, I’m not saying this happened, and I’m not saying this is what the creators planned, but I’m just saying, by having Izzy’s voice coming out of the computerized King Drasil, then perhaps it’s not too far a stretch to imagine the scenario I interpreted. By the way, did you notice that every form of King Drasil was voiced with a computerized sounding effect, hinting that in the end, he might be a computer himself? Next time you watch the series, pay closer attention to the dialogue when they talk about King Drasil. He lives in the Server Tree, which Thomas figures out is a giant computer running the Digital World, etc., etc. The hints of a conspiracy theory are there. I should know; I put them there! I hope you all enjoyed watching “Digimon Data Squad” as much as I enjoyed making it. –Jeff Nimoy Comments Personally, I think this is a load of hogwash. Nothing in Izzy's personality in the first few seasons suggests he would ever take this path—while he may be interested in computers, for one, to suggest that he would let it so take over his life as to become brutal towards digital creations when the whole point of the series is that these are also "real"—is ridiculous, to me. It also makes more of a mess of the 02 ending, and kind of wrecks the narrative of the series—overcoming differences, working together, etc. 15:26, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :One question... who on earth is Jeff Nimoy?—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—With each end, comes a new beginning... 16:07, 3 December 2008 (UTC) characters Yeah...once I get some time to sit down I'm basically nuking that section back to something reasonable. 06:07, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Trimmed info You're free to add the correct info to the individual Digimon's articles, in the appropriate sections, but it shouldn't be here unless the character is important to the continuing series. This isn't even the damn "list of DS characters" article. 23:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Toei images Ripped and edited by Shadowman from WtW forums, so maybe someone other than me ask for permission to use them. *http://img412.imageshack.us/i/93621330.png/ *http://img718.imageshack.us/i/65798724.png/ *http://img231.imageshack.us/i/44141049.png/ *http://img684.imageshack.us/i/66300838.png/ Dub changes http://withthewill.net/index.php?topic=3662.0 The English dub was done by Studiopolis and is edited to be aimed at young children aged 6-10 years outside Japan and the story edited to be younger, lighter and kid-friendly resulting in more cut footage, censorship, heavy cultural streamlining (with the exception of some terms of Japan such as Manju kept), some Japanese characters given American full and last names, The main Japanese character and leader given an American full name (even such still Japanese in the dub), 4Kids like editing, heavy digital redesigns (such as BomberNanimon to Citramon), brand new episode title screens and next episode previews, parts of episodes originally playing before opening title sequence moved to play after in the dub, music completely changed to new rock music by Thorsten Laewe, and even lots of Japanese text translated to English (with English translations mostly different in meaning, terms, font, and style and in computer text), and with many Japanese text being erased everywhere in episodes (just like in 4Kids dub and even though the show is still set in Japan in the dub and with exception of Chinese text being left out unedited in some parts set in China) and with far less text remaining. Because of that, Well Go USA released the anime on DVD in America instead of Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment with DVDs only showing the North American edited TV version, and there are no Blu-Ray or VHS releases and only DVD releases. This needs to be cleaned up, and have some of the bias taken out. 23:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Season 5 Would the DVD set declaring it Season 5 count? Lanate (talk) 16:13, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Does it? I haven't seen it anywhere. 21:51, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Amazon. Well, Fifth Season, but in parallel with the other four DVD sets. Lanate (talk) 01:34, May 30, 2014 (UTC)